This invention relates generally to cervical cytology examinations, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus for conducting such examinations.
Cervical cytology examination has well been established as the procedure for the screening of cervical cancer and its precursors since the 1940s. Despite its long history, the procedure for the collection of cervical mucous (with the cervical cells) is far from perfect. Inadequacy rates reported by a study from the UK ranged from 0.2-35.5% (BMJ 1996). Much of the problem has been attributed to failure of collection or sampling devices. The methods as well as devices for the collection of the cervical cells described in this study have remained the same, even though the report was published 10 years ago. There is need for an improved system for the collection of cervical mucous that markedly increases the yield of endo- as well as ecto-cervical cells, for Pap smear cytology examination.